leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
How Do I Live
Glenn Meadows/Masterfonics (Nashville, Tennessee) Starstruck Studios (Nashville, Tennessee) Barking Dog Studios (Mt. Kisco, New York) KD Studios (Nashville, Tennessee) Curb Studios (Nashville, Tennessee) | Genre = Pop, country | Length = 4:25 | Label = Curb | Writer = Diane Warren | Producer = Chuck Howard Wilbur C. Rimes Mike Curb | Last single = "The Light in Your Eyes" (1997) | This single = "How Do I Live" (1997) | Next single = "You Light Up My Life" (1997)}} "How Do I Live" is a song written by Diane Warren. It was originally recorded by LeAnn Rimes in 1997 and shortly afterward by Trisha Yearwood. Both versions were released on May 27, 1997. In the US, Rimes' version peaked at number two and set a record for staying on the Billboard Hot 100 chart for sixty-nine weeks, a record it held for over eleven years before being beaten by Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" in 2009. It is still the song that has spent the most time in the Billboard Hot 100's top 10. It ranks at number four on Billboard's All Time Top 100, the only single on the top 10 of this list not peaking at number one. It has been certified 3× Platinum by the RIAA for shipments of 3 million copies in the United States, the highest certified country single of that time, to be surpassed twelve years later by "Love Story" from artist Taylor Swift, which has been certified 4× Platinum. The song entered the Top 25 Country singles sales chart on June 21, 1997 and was still there in February 2003, a record 291 weeks (five and half years) later. Despite only peaking as high as number seven in the UK Singles Chart,EveryHit.com Rimes' version of "How Do I Live" spent 34 weeks on the chart, ending up as the 6th best selling single of 1998. "How Do I Live" was covered by F.I.R. (Faye and Real featuring LeAnn Rimes). F.I.R. invited Rimes to record a portion of the song for their third album Flight Tribe in 2006. The song has also been performed on the hit show American Idol by Vonzell Solomon in Season 4, Paris Bennett in Season 5, and Meosha Denton in Season 2. It was also part of American Idol Season 2 compilation, sung by Carmen Rasmusen. In March 2018, over 20 years after the song's release, Rimes released a re-imagined version of the song through EverLe Records. Background The song was originally intended for release as a single for the 1997 action blockbuster Con Air soundtrack. According to Rimes, Warren wrote the song for her to sing and promised it to Rimes "no matter what". Walt Disney Pictures (a.k.a Walt Disney Studios/The Walt Disney Company), the parent company of Touchstone Pictures, initially chose Rimes' version but later found out it had too much pop feeling over it;CMT Inside Fame: LeAnn Rimes CMT (2004-4-12) Retrieved 2011-10-8 and, because she was fourteen, it was believed that she was too young.} Trisha Yearwood was chosen to re-record the song. Yearwood's version was released on May 27, 1997 to country radio and appeared in the film. When Rimes heard of the release, she quickly released her version on the same day to mainstream pop radio. Due to the controversy, neither Rimes' nor Yearwood's version of the song was included on the soundtrack for the film. The entire soundtrack is devoted to the scores by Trevor Rabin and Mark Mancina. According to Yearwood, she had no idea of Rimes' recording prior to being approached by Touchstone Pictures to do the song. The extended version was included on her album You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs. In 2003, the standard version was released on her Greatest Hits. In 2014, Rimes released a new remix by Cahill on her Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes album, and Cahill released a radio edit of the remix on their official SoundCloud page. In 2015, the standard version was included on her All-Time Greatest Hits album. On March 30, 2018, over 20 years after the single's release, Rimes released a re-imaged version of the song. Track listing US Single # How Do I Live 4:25 # How Do I Live Extended Version 4:53 US single rerelease # How Do I Live Mix 4:25 # How Do I Live Mig Dance Radio Edit 3:54 US/UK maxi-single/US/UK digital download/vinyl # How Do I Live Mig Dance Radio Edit 3:54 # How Do I Live Mig Club Radio Edit 4:15 # How Do I Live Factor Radio Edit 3:45 # How Do I Live Mig Club Mix 7:38 # How Do I Live Extended Version 4:53 ;US/UK promo Max-single # How Do I Live Mig Dance Radio Edit 3:54 # How Do I Live Mig Club Radio Edit 4:15 # How Do I Live Factor Radio Edit 3:45 # How Do I Live Factor Club Vocal 9:11 # How Do I Live Mig Club Mix 7:38 UK single # How Do I Live 4:25 # How Do I Live Factor Radio Edit 3:45 UK maxi-CD # How Do I Live 4:25 # You Light Up My Life 3:34 # How Do I Live Mig Remix Club Radio Edit 4:15 # How Do I Live Factor Radio Edit 3:45 UK maxi CD #2 # Commitment 4:36 # How Do I Live Mig Dance Radio Edit 3:54 # How Do I Live Mig Club Radio Edit 4:15 # How Do I Live Factor Radio Edit 3:45 # How Do I Live Mig Club Mix 7:38 # How Do I Live Extended Version 4:53 Germany maxi-CD # How Do I Live Edit 3:45 # How Do I Live Extended Version 4:53 # How Do I Live Mig Dance Radio Edit 3:54 # How Do I Live Mig Club Radio Edit 4:15 Australian CD single # How Do I Live Mix 4:25 # How Do I Live Extended Mix 4:53 # I Will Always Love You 4:38 ;Digital download (Re-Imagined) #How Do I Live Re-Imagined 4:18 Lyrics How do I get through a night without you? If I had to live without you What kind of life would that be? Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold You're my world, my heart, my soul If you ever leave Well, baby you would take away everything good in my life And tell me now How do I live without you? I want to know How do I breathe without you if you ever go? How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live? Without you there'd be no sun in my sky There would be no love in my life There'd be no world left for me And I, well baby I don't know what I would do I'd be lost if I lost you, If you ever leave Well baby, you would take away everything real in my life And tell me now How do I live without you? I want to know How do I breathe without you if you ever go? How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live? Please, tell me, baby How do I go on? If you ever leave? Well baby, you would take away everything Need you with me Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life? And tell me now How do I live without you? I want to know How do I breathe without you if you ever go? How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live? How do I live without you? How do I live without you, baby? How do I live? Awards In 1998, for the first time in history, the Grammy Awards nominated two artists for the same song in the same category. Directly following Rimes' performance of the song, Yearwood won the Grammy Award for Best Female Country Vocal Performance.The 1998 Grammy Award Winners Mclachlan, Sarah (1998-02-26). The New York Times. The New York Times Company. Retrieved 2013-08-1840th Annual Grammy Award Nominations Coverage (1998) Digital Hit Entertainment. Multiplex Theatre Properties Inc. Retrieved 2013-08-18Folk musicians take home top Grammys Mark Scheerer and Reuters (1998-02-26). Cable News Network, Inc. Time Warner Company. Retrieved 2013-08-18 Yearwood also performed the song at the Country Music Association for which she won the 1997 award for Female Vocalist of the Year. Yearwood also won the 1997 Academy of Country Music Award for Top Female Vocalist. The song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song, but lost to "My Heart Will Go On" from the film Titanic. Yearwood performed the song at the award ceremony. The song was also nominated for the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Original Song, losing to "the entire song score" of The Postman. It is one of only three songs to be nominated for both awards, the others being "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing," from Armageddon (also by Warren) and "Life in a Looking Glass," from That's Life! (music by Henry Mancini, lyrics by Leslie Bricusse), neither of which won either award. Credits and personnel Credits for LeAnn's version are adapted from the liner notes of the UK version of Sittin' on Top of the World. *Diane Warren - songwriter *Wilbur C. Rimes - producer *Chuck Howard - producer *Mike Curb - producer *Lesley Albert - production coordinator *Mary Ann Kennedy - background vocals *Pam Rose - background vocals *Michael Black - background vocals *Dennis Wilson - background vocals *Mick Guzauski - mixing engineer, mixing *Bob Campbell-Smith - mixing engineer, recording, mixing *Greg Morrow - drums *Michael Spriggs - acoustic guitar *John Willis - electric guitar *Michael Rhodes - bass *Steve Nathan - piano, keys *Paul Franklin - steel guitar *Jeff Watkins - assistant recording *Daniel Kresco - assistant recording, additional recording *Scott Ahaus - assistant recording, assistant mixing *Jim Rogers - assistant recording *David Boyer - assistant recording *Csaba Petocz - recording *David Hall - assistant recording Notes/Trivia *The original release of the US two-tracked CD single, featuring the standard and extended mix of the song, does not credit Mike Curb as producer, while the re-issue with the Mr. Mig Dance Radio Edit does. *The reissued two-tracked version of the US CD single uses the exact same cover and catalogue number and credits the extended mix on the back instead of the Mr. Mig Dance Radio Edit while the CD itself credits the standard version as the "Film Mix" though Rimes' recording wasn't used in the film. *While the song has been credited as single from You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs this is actually false as the extended version is the only version on the album. The standard version was not released on an album until Rimes' first greatest hits album in 2003 and again in 2015 on her All-Time Greatest Hits album. *This single would start a long friendship between Rimes and songwriter Diane Warren. Since this single's release Rimes has recorded nine other songs written by Warren, five of which have been released as singles by Rimes and seven that have appeared on various soundtracks. Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live Dance Mix.jpg|Dance Mix cover LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live Dance Mix (alternate cover).jpg|Alternate Dance Mix cover LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live Dance Mix (Vinyl).jpg|Dance Mix vinyl cover LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live (European cover).jpg|European cover LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live (UK Maxi-single).jpg|UK Maxi-single cover LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live (UK Maxi-single) 2.jpg|UK Maxi-single second cover LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live (Re-Imagined) - Single.jpg|Re-Imagined single cover References External links Category:Single